Water taps serve to open and close the hot and cold water supply as required. Mixer units permit mixing of hot and cold water with the object of arriving at a specific temperature. Mixer units with thermostatic regulation maintain the pre-set temperature at a constant, completely independent of water supply pressure fluctuations and temperature variations.
It is common to all mixer units that to open the hot and cold supplies and to adjust the required temperature, several hand grips are necessary to simplify which all possible conceivable means are tried. This leads to elaborate one-hand mixer units by which it is possible with one hand grip, mostly by turning and moving, to adjust the desired quantity and temperature of the water. The same is also true of thermostatic one-hand mixer units.
All have at least one, more or less, complex grip for the setting of these values.